The present invention relates to a power saving circuit for reducing standby power in electronic devices.
Power is needed in setting electronic devices to standby so that they can operate at any time.
For example, an infrared remote control device requires power to keep its light-receiving section active.
This standby power for electronic devices is obtained from a transformer or a switching regulator.
For this reason, many electronic devices consume power of, for example, approximately 2 W to 35 W without a break during the standby period.
The present invention aims to provide a power saving circuit for effectively reducing standby power of such electronic devices and maintaining a power saving state of, for example, approximately 2 mw to 40 mw.
The present invention aims to provide such a power saving circuit as a unit.
The present invention is a power saving circuit having a circuit constitution wherein a capacitor is connected with an AC power supply, a DC power supply is created from the charge moving between this capacitor and the AC power supply, and standby power for an electronic circuit is obtained from this DC power supply.
According to the present invention, the phase-leading current component flowing through the capacitor can be used as standby power. Furthermore, it also has a protective effect when excess voltage arrives.
The power saving circuit may be comprised as a power saving unit, and this unit may be a module type which is contained in the electronic device or an adaptor type which is externally connected to the electronic device.
In case of control such as by an infrared command,the circuit constitution may be one wherein the capacitor is connected in parallel with another capacitor to increase the current output capability of the DC power supply, and an AC switching element is turned on by the power from this supply.